Sunflower by Y Sunshine
by Y. Sunshine
Summary: ini adalah kisah cinta ku. Di mulai sejak aku berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku diam-diam mulai memperhatikanmu. Semua yang ada pada dirimu begitu sempurna untukku. Awalnya kupikir hanya sekedar cinta monyet yang akan segera hilang dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi aku salah.


**Title : " Sunflower "**

**Author : Y. Sunshine**

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe)**

** Sunflower**

**Suga POV**

Ini adalah kisah cinta ku. Di mulai sejak aku berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku diam-diam mulai memperhatikanmu. Semua yang ada pada dirimu begitu sempurna untukku. Awalnya kupikir hanya sekedar cinta monyet yang akan segera hilang dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi aku salah.

"hey yoongi-ah~ ayo kita makan siang.." sebuah tepukan di bahuku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"e-eh? Jin hyung? apa kau bilang sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"yaaa! Kau ini selalu saja tak pernah memperhatikan perkataanku" jawab jin hyung dengan nada kesal.

"yaaah mianhae… aku tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu.." aku pun segera meminta maaf padanya karena merasa bersalah.

"hhuh sudahlah lupakan.. ayo kita makan siang" ujar jin hyung segera menarik tanganku menuju kantin.

-di kantin-

"hey yoon kau mau makan apa?" tanya jin hyung padaku.

"humm …"

"aahh kelamaan!" sergahnya langsung mengambil 2 mangkuk sup dan segera menarikk tangan ku ke meja makan yang masih kosong.

"yaaah pelan-pelan hyung!" protesku tak terima dengan perlakuan jin hyung.

"kau sih.. mau memilih makanan kelamaan" omelnya tak begitu jelas.

"hhah baiklah…"

"cepat makan.. nanti keburu masuk" ucap jin hyung tegas.

"ne .. ne selamat makan~"

Belum setengah aku meghabiskan makan siang ku bel sudah berbunyi. Dan lagi-lagi jin hyung mengomeli ku karena aku tak bisa makan dengan cepat.

"yaaa.. yoon cepat habiskan makan siang mu, sudah bel masuk tuh" omelnya sambil merebut mangkuk sup dari tangan ku.

"jangan salahkan aku.. aku kan memang tak bisa makan dengan cepat" ujarku membela diri.

"aishh.. sini biar aku yang suapi. Ayoo buka mulutmu" perintah jin hyung padaku.

"e-eh?"

"yaah yoon ayo cepat buka mulutmu. Kita bisa di marahi kalau terlambat masuk"

"b-baiklah, aaaa…" aku pun akhirnya menuruti perintah nya, membiarkan dia yang menyuapi ku. Wajahku terasa memanas saat jin hyung menyuapi ku seperti ini. Dan saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku memang mecintainya.

6 tahun aku selalu melihatmu, hanya melihatmu. Tapi kau tak pernah menyadari itu, akupun hanya bisa memendam perasaanku dalam-dalam. Hingga saat itu tiba, upacara kelulusan. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin, karena itu artinya aku akan berpisah denganmu. Berat rasanya saat berkata aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu.

"yoongi-ah~ setelah lulus aku akan melanjutkan smp di amerika. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya jin hyung padaku saat acara perpisahaan telah usai.

"m-mwo? Amerika?" aku sedikit tercekat mendengat ucapan jin hyung.

"ne.. aku akan bersekolah di sana, dan tak tau kapan akan kembali ke seoul lagi" jawabnya pelan.

"i-itu artinya kita tak bisa bertemu lagi. Itu artinya kita tak bisa makan siang bersama lagi hyung.." ucapku lirih.

"hey.. jangan sedih begitu. Kita masih bisa berkirim e-mail" ucapnya berusaha menenangkanku.

"t-tapi.. hanya jin hyung yang dekat denganku.. yoon tak punya teman lain lagi selain hyung.." suaraku mulai parau.

"yoongi-ah~ hyung yakin di smp nanti kau akan punya banyak teman, hyung yakin kau bisa pulang sendiri tanpa hyung. Kau kan sudah besar hahaha" jawab jin hyung berusaha membuatku tak bersedih.

"tapi.. aku tak yakin hyung"

"mianhae.. aku minta maaf tak bisa terus berada di sampingmu yoon.. ini bukan keinginanku. Ahh bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya kau bisa meminnta hadiah apa saja dariku" tawarnya kemudian.

"bunga matahari…" tiba-tiba saja aku mengucapkan nama bunga itu.

"bunga matahari? Kau ingin hadiah bunga matahari dariku hemm?" tanyanya memastikan.

"ne.. bisakah kau memberiku bibit bunga matahari?" pintaku sekali lagi.

"apa tak ada yang lain selain itu? Kenapa minta bibit bunga matahari yoon?" tanyanya bingung.

"karena.. aku suka" jawabku singkat.

"ahh.. baiklah aku akan membelikannya untukmu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat.

Dan akhirnya kami pun berpisah. Jin hyung ikut orangtua nya ke amerika dan melanjutkan sekolah di sana. Sedangkan aku melanjutkan ke salah satu sekolah negeri di seoul. Hari demi hari telah berlalu tanpa adanya jin hyung di sisiku. Jin hyung yang selalu menjemputku saat berangkat ke sekolah. Jin hyung yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk makan siang. Jin hyung yang selalu membela diriku saat teman-teman yang lain mem-bully ku. Dia, ya hanya dia yang selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Tapi, kenyataan nya aku tak selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Aku tahu dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat kecilnya ah mungkin hanya sebagai adik kecilnya yang selalu merepotkan dia. Tapi tidak dengan diriku, aku menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat, lebih dari hubungan antar teman kecil. Aku selalu melihat ke arahnya dan hanya dirinya. Karena itu saat perpisahan aku meminta bunga matahari darinya. Karena aku ingin menunjukkan kalau aku seperti bunga matahari. Ya, bunga matahari hanya akan melihat ke arah cahaya matahari berasal. Dan dia adalah matahari untukku, aku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku tak bisa mencari pengganti matahari dalam hidupku. Cukup dia, hanya jin hyung matahari dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, sudahlah itu tak penting bagiku. yang terpenting aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya.

**5 tahun kemudian**

"hhah tak terasa sudah 5 tahun aku berpisah dengan nya" ucapku pada diri sendiri saat menyiram bunga matahari ku di halaman belakang rumah.

"dengan siapa hyung?" tanya hooseok– teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatku sejak smp. Sebenarnya dia 1 tahun lebih muda dariku tapi karena dia termasuk siswa berprestasi jadi dia mengikuti kelas setahun lebih cepat di banding teman sebaya nya.

"ahh sudahlah lupakan hooseok-ah, bukan siapa-siapa kok" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"yaah hyung pelit.. ayolah hyung beri tau aku" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik ujung bajuku.

"aishh sudah kubilang bukan siapa-siapa kok" jawabku masih tak mau mengaku.

"hhaah baikklah, tapi cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan mengetahuinya" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"kkk.. semangat sekali kau ini" aku tertawa melihat tingkah hooseok yang lucu.

"pokoknya aku akan segera mengetahuinya hyung, eh tapi kenapa hyung rajin sekali menyiram bunga matahari ini? kan ada ahjuma yang bisa menggantikanmu menyiramnya. Jadi kita tak perlu bolak-balik dari sekolah ke rumahmu hanya untuk menyirami bunga ini hyung" protes hooseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat lucu di mataku.

"kkk... kita? hyung kan tidak pernah minta kau temani untuk pulang"

"aish.. memang hyung tak pernah meminta, tapi aku kan khawatir kalau hyung pulang sendirian" ujarnya ber alasan. Sebenarnya aku tahu alasan hooseok mau menemaniku setiap hari untuk pulang kerumah sekedar hanya untuk menyiram bunga matahari milikku, alasannya adalah, dia menyukaiku. Bukannya aku pede atau apa tapi memang dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat kami duduk di bangku smp dulu. Tapi, jangan salah dulu aku dan dia bukan sepasang kekasih. Bukannya aku tak suka dengannya, tapi karena aku memang sudah menyukai ah anni mencintai seseorang lebih dulu, seseorang yang kutunggu selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

"hahaha… dasar kau ini" jawabku masih sambil meyirami bunga matahariku.

Ke esokan harinya, saat pelajaran Jung songsaenim berlangsung

"sstt.. yoongi hyung… yoongi hyung.. jangan melamun" tegur hooseok.

"ah ne?" aku langsung kembali memperhatikan pelajaran walaupun tak sepenuhnya fokus.

"Anak-anak perhatikan.. hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari amerika" ucap jung songsaenim dengan ceria.

DEG

_Amerika? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa ini hanya pendengaranku saja? Atau apa gara-gara aku terlalu merindukannya?_

"Ayoo.. silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu.." perintah songsaenim pada sosok namja di depan pintu masuk. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tempat duduk ku yang berada di belakang. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi hitam miliknya. Jatungku berdetak tak beraturan. Sekilas dia mirip dengan jin hyung, ah atau mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja. Dia mulai mendongakkan wajahnya dan …

"annyeong.. kim seok jin imnida.. kalian bisa memanggilku jin, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya.." ucap namja itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nada yang terdengar ramah.

"j-jin hyung?" ucapku tak percaya, ini seperti mimpi. Apa Tuhan mendengar permohonanku? Apa benar dia adalah jin hyung yang ku kenal 5 tahun lalu? Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas dalam pikiranku. Tak terasa mataku mulai basah oleh air mata. Buru-buru ku seka air mata yang mengalir begitu saja di pipi ku.

"hyung apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya hooseok heran dengan responku barusan.

"n-ne" jawabku sekenanya. Pandanganku masih tetap fokus pada namja yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Tak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin ini memang takdir dari Tuhan. Dia matahariku.. telah kembali, kembali ke sampingku seperti dulu. Tak sadar, perlahan dia mulai mendekat ke arahku. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat ku rindukan selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Senyum penuh kehangatan.

"yoongi-ah.. aku kembali.." ucapnya lembut sambil tetap tersenyum ke arahku.

"n-ne .. selamat datang kembali hyung~" ucapku parau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
